The present invention relates to structures for creating a two or three-dimensional magnetic field within a magnetic core.
It is a fact, easily proven experimentally, that a material totally magnetically saturated in one direction is still magnetically active in directions perpendicular to the existing field. For example, a piece of iron in unidirectional magnetic saturation is still attracted to a permanent magnet. Alternatively, the force required to separate two identical horseshoe magnets, one of which is attached to the side of the other, does not change appreciably if the keeper of the magnet with the free poles is in or out of place. Actually, such magnets are in the remanance, rather than the saturated state; however, contemporary permanent magnets are within 20% of saturation at remanance.
It is also a fact that magnetic saturation is a vector and, as such, has three orthogonal components. There is therefore an X, Y and Z saturation which is fully consistent with the spin theory of magnetism, since spin itself is a vector. Saturation is defined as total spin alignment in one axis, which does not imply that alignment has occurred in the other two axes if the saturation is in the direction of one axis only.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved inductive device having a two or three-dimensional magnetic field; that is, a magnetic field comprised of two or three orthogonal components.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide applications for an inductive device having a two or three-dimensional magnetic field.